To be Broken
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Sebastian Vettel. Saison 2013: Titelverteidigung und gegen die Konkurrenten durchsetzen. Doch sich zu beweisen wird schwerer, denn mit Erfolg kommt der Neid. Der Druck wird größer, Fehler schleichen sich ein. So lange, bis es nicht mehr geht. Die Last zu groß wird. Er gebrochen wird und es zur fatalen Eskalation kommt. Denn nicht nur Alonso will ihn mit allen Mitteln schlagen...
1. Prolog - On The Ground

**To Be Broken**

**Prolog::**

_On The Ground_

* * *

_Dunkelheit._

Das Hotelzimmer ist komplett verdunkelt.

Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen, kein Licht dringt nach innen durch.

_Stille._

Es ist ganz ruhig im Zimmer.

Kein Lärm, weder vom Handy, noch von Fernseher oder Radioanlage.

_Einsamkeit._

Niemand sonst befindet sich im Zimmer.

Ich bin allein mit meinen Gedanken und kann für einen kurzen, winzigen Augenblick fliehen.

Ein tiefes, gebrochenes Seufzen.

Ich lehne mich zurück an die Wand hinter mir, bleibe sitzen, habe keine Kraft mehr aufzustehen. Meine Augen schließen sich von selbst und nach einiger Zeit geht mein Atem ruhig. Man könnte meinen ich schlafe, vollkommen unbekümmert, nicht wissend, was dort draussen gerade vor sich geht.

**Erinnerungen.**

Langsam öffne ich die Augen wieder. Kann sie nicht lange geschlossen halten. Zu sehr drängen sich die Erinnerungen zurück, sobald ich versuche mich zu entspannen. Ich seufze auf, stütze mich mit meinen Händen ab, um hochzukommen. Lehne mich an die Wand, halte inne, damit mein Kreislauf sich wieder beruhigt und die Schwärze vor meinen Augen verschwindet. Schließlich geht es wieder.

**Ausgelaugt.**

Vorsichtig, um in der Dunkelheit nirgends gegen zu stoßen, bewege ich mich vorwärts, greife nach meinem Handy. Neun verpasste Nachrichten in der letzten Stunde. Verwundert hebe ich eine Augenbraue, habe mit mehr gerechnet, nachdem was an der Strecke passiert ist.

Eine Nachricht ist von Heikki.

_Bist du okay? Christian kümmert sich um alles, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Später mehr. Brauchst du heute Abend Gesellschaft? Heikki_

Ein Anruf von Christian.

„_Hey, ich bin's… Britta versucht die Presse noch zurückzuhalten, aber er hat sein Statement bereits abgegeben. Wo bist du? … Bitte melde dich, wir machen uns Sorgen. Bye."_

Fünf verschiedene Anrufe, dessen Nummer mir nicht bekannt ist.

„_Hier Bild Sport, Christian Doering. Guten Tag, Herr Vettel. Wir haben einige Fragen an Sie, bezüglich des Vorfalls mit Herrn…"_

Gelöscht.

„_Guten Tag Herr Vettel, hier Amanda Kyle, ich würde gern mit Ihnen über die Probleme mit…"_

Gelöscht.

„_Hallo, Olaf Krämer hier. Bestätigen Sie, dass sie heute Nachmittag auf einen Kollegen losgega-…"_

Gelöscht.

Die anderen beiden Anrufe sind nicht viel anders.

Zwei Nachrichten von Hanna. Mein Herz macht einen kurzen Aussetzer.

_Wo bist du? Wie geht es dir? Melde dich bitte, Christian hat mich angerufen. Mach nichts Dummes! Ich liebe dich, Hanna_

„_Hey, ich nochmal. Sebastian, wo steckst du? … Na gut, wenn du nicht willst werde ich das anders regeln müssen. Melde mich wieder, mach verdammt nochmal nichts Blödes. Das werden wir schon hinkriegen, hörst du? … Ich muss auflegen, melde mich später nochmal, wenn du es nicht tust. Ich liebe dich, pass auf dich auf. Bis später."_

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen, ich höre die Nachricht nochmal ab. Lehne mich ans Fenster, genieße den Klang ihrer Stimme, selbst wenn sie besorgt scheint. Ich kann mir denken, was sie vorhat. Habe nicht das Geringste dagegen. Vielleicht… Vielleicht kann sie mir sogar helfen. Das Lächeln erreicht meine Augen, für einen Moment lang funkeln sie. Ja, ganz bestimmt sogar.

Ein abruptes Klopfen an der Tür.

Schreckhaft blicke ich auf, warte kurz ab, bis es wieder ertönt.

Sicher Heikki. Oder Christian. Schließlich liegen ihre Zimmer auf demselben Gang.

Ewig werde ich nicht vor ihnen weglaufen können, also setze ich mich langsam in Bewegung.

Erreiche die Tür, öffne sie einen Spalt breit…

„Na, genug versteckt?"

Mein Herz macht einen Aussetzer, als ich meinen Gegenüber erkenne.

Die kalten Augen mit diesem durchbohrenden, hasserfüllten Blick.

Kraftlos stolpere ich zurück. Was macht er hier?! Hat ihm die Szene vorhin nicht gereicht?

„Jetzt wird abgerechnet."


	2. Kapitel 1 - Vibrations

**To Be Broken**

**Kapitel 1::**

_Vibrations_

_6 Wochen zuvor…_

* * *

„Baby I know you're outside. In here it's warm and dry. Got feelings that I've got to try expressing, like a language that I share with you. Let's talk in the special way we do. Don't want to be anywhere else but here with you, feels so good…"

Schmunzelnd stehe ich in der offenen Tür zum Badezimmer, die Arme verschränkt und meine Freundin beobachtend. Sie bemerkt mich nicht, steht weiter vor dem Spiegel und singt in ein provisorisches Bürsten-Mikrofon. Etwas schief vielleicht, aber die Freude, die sie dabei hat, lässt mich liebevoll darüber hinwegsehen. Als der Refrain des Liedes im Radio ertönt, wackelt sie verspielt mit den Hüften, wird lauter, dreht sich einmal im Kreis, hält dann plötzlich inne. Sie hat mich entdeckt und während sie sich peinlich berührt umwendet, kann ich nicht anders, als aufzulachen.

„Warum hörst du auf? Ich fand das ganz süß…"

Ein gespielter Schlag auf meinen Oberarm, dann geht sie wieder zurück zum Spiegel, versucht ihre leicht geröteten Wangen vor mir zu verstecken. Vergeblich. Grinsend trete ich von hinten an sie heran, gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie reagieren kann.

„Seb! Ich muss mich fertig machen!"

Lachend wirft sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, während ich meine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper lege und sie zurück gegen meine Brust ziehe. Als ich schließlich auch noch anfange, lauthals mitzusingen, bricht sie in hysterisches Gekicher aus, bekommt sich gar nicht mehr ein. Erst meine Lippen an ihrer Halsbeuge lassen sie augenblicklich verstummen. Ihr Puls beschleunigt sich, spielt im Takt der Musik. Ihr Körper entspannt sich langsam, ihre Augen sind geschlossen, während ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter ruht.

Mein Blick fällt auf die Uhr und mir wird schmerzlich bewusst, dass wir nur noch Stunden haben, bevor ich mich vorerst von ihr verabschieden muss. Entschlossen, die uns verbliebene Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen, nehme ich meine Arbeit wieder auf, öffne langsam ihren Bademantel, lasse mich vom lauten Rhythmus des Liedes leiten…

* * *

Seufzend stehe ich am Flughafen, werfe nochmal einen Blick auf mein Ticket, das mich den weiten Weg bis nach Australien bringen wird. Auf, zum nächsten Rennen. In eine neue Saison. Ohne Familie. Ohne Hanna.

Bevor ich weiter Trübsal blasen kann, wende ich mich um, will weiter zum Gate, als mir etwas ins Auge sticht. Stirnrunzelnd bleibe ich wieder stehen, mustere die Schlagzeile einen Moment länger, bewege mich dann auf den kleinen Zeitungsständer zu. Zwei Minuten später gehe ich weiter, stecke mein Portemonnaie weg und klemme mir die Zeitung unter den Arm, bevor ich die Sonnenbrille einen Tick höher schiebe und meinen Blick gesenkt halte.

Meine Laune ist auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt, als ich müde und ausgelaugt aus dem Flieger steige. Schnell den Koffer holen, dann ab ins Hotel und bis morgen früh nicht mehr blicken lassen. Entschlossen mache ich mich auf zur Gepäckausgabe, muss eine geschlagene halbe Stunde warten, bevor ich endlich weiter kann. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich die Zeitung immer noch bei mir habe und nicht fähig, mir ein abfälliges Schnauben zu verkneifen, werfe ich sie in den nächstbesten Mülleimer. So, keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden!

„Hey Seb, hier drüben!"

Überrascht entdecke ich meinen Physio, winkend macht Heikki auf sich aufmerksam, kommt mir entgegen, schließt mich freundschaftlich in die Arme. „Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Flug gehabt?", fragt er entspannt, ist bereits einen Tag vor mir angekommen. „Gut aber lang.". Mir meine Erschöpfung ansehend, nickt er knapp, geht dann vor zum Ausgang. Einen Moment lang schweigen, dann fragt er schließlich zögernd: „Hast du den Bericht schon gelesen?". Tief durchatmend versuche ich die aufkommende Wut zurückzudrängen, weiß, dass Heikki nichts dafür kann. „Natürlich.", antworte ich deshalb knapp, lasse ihn wissen, dass das Thema damit für mich gegessen ist.

Für mich, aber leider nicht für andere.

„Herr Vettel, ein kurzes Interview?"

Überrascht bleibe ich stehen, lehne mich etwas zurück, während ein neugieriger Reporter sein Mikrofon in mein Gesicht hält. Unbeholfen blicke ich von Heikki zur bereits laufenden Kamera. Keine Chance, da muss ich durch.

Die Sonnenbrille bleibt auf, stattdessen ringe ich mir ein Lächeln ab. „Natürlich, solange es kurz ist."

Begeistert kommt der ältere Mann näher, wittert Erfolg und eine mögliche Story.

„Was sagen Sie zu den Vorwürfen Alonsos?"

Gut, dass der Reporter den säuerlichen Ausdruck in meinen Augen nicht sehen kann.

„Welche Vorwürfe genau?"

Meine Stimme bleibt ruhig, emotionslos. Gut. Verkneife mir geradeso ein angehängtes, sarkastisches „…von den abertausenden?".

„Ihr Rivale Alonso ging abermals darauf ein, gegen das Auto und Newey zu fahren, nicht gegen…" – „Entschuldigen Sie, die Zeit ist um, wir müssen weiter! Schönen Tag noch."

Ein ziemlich angefressener Heikki zieht mich weiter und während das Fernsehteam sich über das unbrauchbare Material ärgert, baue ich etwas Frust ab.

„Rivale?! Die WM hat noch nicht einmal angefangen und die graben schon wieder diesen Mist aus. Und Alonsos ewige Tour geht mir so dermaßen auf den Sa-"

Wir erreichen das Auto und Heikkis lautes Lachen unterbricht meine kleine Schimpftirade. „Wenn du willst, können wir auch gern nochmal zurück, der Reporter ist bestimmt scharf drauf, das zu hören!"

„Ach komm, als wenn dir das nicht auch auf den Geist gehen würde!", erwidere ich trotzig, lege mein Gepäck in den Kofferraum und setze mich auf den Beifahrersitz des Mietwagens. „Schon, ja, aber im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich damit umgehen.". Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blicke ich ihn kommentarlos an, bevor er den Motor startet und losfährt. Schließlich kann ich mir eine Antwort doch nicht verkneifen. „Na ja, _dich_ betrifft das Ganze ja auch nicht, oder?".

Heikki ignoriert mich, stellt das Radio an und konzentriert sich auf den Verkehr. Seufzend drehe ich mich um, sehe aus dem Fenster, mustere die Gegend. Ein feines Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen, verfestigt sich bei dem Gedanken, bald wieder im Wagen auf der Strecke unterwegs zu sein.

„_...werden im WM-Kampf ganz vorne mitspielen."_

Das Lächeln verschwindet, als ich eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Radio vernehme.

Langsam beuge ich mich vor, stelle etwas lauter. Es scheint ein Interview zu sein.

„_Was erwarten sie in der kommenden Saison von ihren Widersachern Vettel und Red Bull?"_

Die Antwort zögert sich etwas heraus.

Alonsos Lachen bringt mein Blut zum Kochen.

„_Nicht viel. Die Regeländerungen dieses Jahr sind klar zu unserem Vorteil, Newey kann die Grauzonen nicht mehr ausnutzen, wie zuvor. Und ohne sein Auto wird Vettel nicht viel bewegen können."_

Meine Hand ballt sich zur Faust, Heikki will umschalten.

„Lass!". Meine Stimme ist rau, augenblicklich zieht er seine Hand wieder zurück.

„_Sie behaupten immer, Vettel wäre ohne sein Auto kein erfolgreicher Fahrer. Warum?"_

Oha. Neugierig setze ich mich auf.

Das interessiert mich auch, reitet er doch schon seit Monaten darauf rum.

„_Weil er unerfahren ist. Arrogant, wie ein verzogenes Kind. Eindeutig, dass-"_

Das Radio ist aus. Schnaufend legt Heikki seine Hand wieder auf's Lenkrad, verkneift sich sichtlich einen Kommentar. Bin ihm dankbar dafür, denn mir fällt es genauso schwer, meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seufzend fahre ich mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht, lasse die aufgestaute Luft entweichen.

Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass es eine sehr anstrengende Saison wird.

Eine neue Saison, in der alte Geschichten mehr als präsent sein werden.

_And I can't help, help myself from falling  
So I'm waiting for the night…_


End file.
